jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Episode 1310/@comment-5126335-20180826104749
Thoughts on acts, per category: Solo Singers (Hans, Joseph, Christina, Brody) Maybe Hans belongs in the Novelty category but he'd be beaten there too imo. My issue is that we only have like five singers through to the lives so far, two of whom are choirs. I think based on potential, Christina should be considered. Hans not for me. Of Joseph and Brody, I actually care more about Brody at this point. I know this performance wasn't really loved by anyone but I might fight for him. I might be ok with two of these four moving on. Novelty (Blaise, EXISDANCE, Yumbo Dump) Blaise does nothing for me and he did not interest me much. So for me, he's out. EXIS too. They were beaten by the rest of the multimedia acts, who are already in the lives. So EXIS shouldn't move on. Yumbo are entertaining in their own way and might be worthy of moving on here. Of the three novelty they'd be the ones I'd pick. Acrobats (Elijah and Vivien) For me, either Elijah or neither. Vivien is good at what she does but we have similar acrobatic acts through at this point. Elijah brings something unique but I don't know if I'd vote for him. He'll either barely make my Top 6 or barely miss out. Bands (Street Drum and We Three) Between these two, I am leaning towards We Three at this point. SDC seem like a less pointless version of Recycled Percussion, which is good for them. But I'm not sure if what we've seen of them will warrant them moving on. Again, for the music argument, I would consider voting one of these two. Dance Groups (JNS and AoV) Both are good, both bring something different to the stage, but currently, neither are locks for me. An argument against JNS is we already have Blue Tokyo who are also an acrobatic dance group, but an argument for JNS is that they do it in heels. AoV might deserve a shot too. I don't know. We do have plenty of dance, and Geometrie Variable got the GB from Smack (Best GB ever btw). This will be interesting to see what happens with these two. Danger (Duo Vital-x, Trinh, Lord Nil) Cards and I were confused and didn't know how to react when Carmen of DVx shot the arrow into her husband. Was it intentional? If so, it was a bad move. It took away from the danger aspect as we see he wasn't even affected by it. Trinh is impressive but no. Of these three, Lord Nil wins for me. But again, we have plenty of danger. But Lord Nil is more versatile than some of the other danger acts we've put through already. So we'll see. Magic (Sixto/Lucia and Jimmy) We could use a good card magician. We have Riana, Rob, and Chris Cox so far. None of them specialize with cards. Jimmy does. And he did a great job. Got my first SO this week for a reason. I think he definitely earned his spot in the next round. S/L are good at what they do but quick change can only go so far. So for me it's a no for them. Comedy (Alex) No. Not funny enough, we have three comedians through already, and Andy Huggins from last week, who was cut, was better. Even Yumbo were funnier than Alex here. So just no.